


The Temptation of Purple Sugar

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: Paneville Plunnies [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confident Pansy Parkinson, Drabble, Erections, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flowers, Good Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Herbologist Neville Longbottom, Hints Towards Future Triad, Inappropriate Erections, Neville Longbottom & Ernie Macmillan Friendship, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, POV Neville Longbottom, Photographer Ernie Macmillan, Photography, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, That's a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Pansy and Neville come up with a brilliant way to showcase the natural beauty of flowers for his book. It involves showing casing more than flowers, and it creates more temptation than Neville expected. All around.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville Plunnies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008759
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Paneville





	The Temptation of Purple Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head from the moment I saw the prompt! I'm terrified it has hereby turned into a triad multi chapter in my head. Hopefully you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Sugared Violets

Neville worried his lip. He was still slightly uncomfortable with doing it, but Pansy had worn him down. Not that she should have had to, considering it was his idea after all. Now that they were doing it though he had lost more of his nerve, while she had gained it. 

“Okay now…” Ernie trailed off seeming to think aloud as he observed the location. Crouching down here and there, bending his head at an angle as if studying something he couldn’t see. “Definitely here.” 

The Hufflepuff jumped up cheerfully from the spot smiling. He was incredibly excited to do it, and Neville would have trusted very few others with the task. No other photographer that was for sure. Ernie had become one of the best wizarding ones that wasn’t associated with the Prophet. Instead he used it as his own personal hobby. He mostly attended weddings, and personal arrangements. Like their own. 

Pansy walked over confidently to the patch of thick dark green grass that Ernie had indicated. It was still in the sun, but it was more of an overcasting with it being right along the shady line the forest behind them created. The bit of sunlight highlighted every exposed angle of her naked body for them. Creating perfect defining shadows under her breasts, chin, and bum. Her shoulder length black hair enhanced it all further by forming shadows on her collarbone. 

Neville was starting to wonder what came over him for this idea as Ernie told her how to adjust her arm the right way. Guiding her to the ground, and laying it relaxed right above her head. Bending her knee up for her. He could feel his heart racing seeing the bloke touch his naked girlfriend. His idea reminded himself. His idea. It was going to be beautiful. 

Oh and it was. The Gryffindor’s lips parted as his friend went over, and grabbed the tray of sugared violets he had prepared for the occasion. Grown in his very own greenhouse. Harvested, and made that very morning. 

The full pictures were meant for themselves to enjoy. However the less revealing ones, and close ups, he was going to be using in one of the books he was writing on herbology. The natural beauty behind the subject, and opportunities that stemmed from it’s knowledge. Not often did one consider the health benefits of many magical flowers, or any in general, provided when consumed. Technically the theory of such picture additions had been Pansy’s, but using her as the display had been his. 

Neville watched closely as the Hufflepuff started delicately placing the small crystalized purple flowers all over Pansy’s body. She was the definition of perfection, even if they struggled on occasion with personality. Even a few years after the war she still had troubles opening up and communicating her worries. Just like every other couple he could think of though. 

Physically there was never one single bit of trouble between them. He could drool at the sight of her on any given occasion. Especially at the moment as Ernie decorated her with the bright colors. The sugar created it’s own little sparkle when moved the right way. Proven as Pansy simply breathed. 

There was no stopping the way his cock started to fill from simply watching her lay there. Sprawled out on the grass so confidently and shamelessly naked. Letting his friend touch her however he pleased. Even as he placed a flower next to her nipple, close enough that a grain of sugar must have brushed it considering it started to stiffen. 

Neville tried to swallow down his arousal. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea. He would need to wank every time he saw one of these pictures, even if it was just a closed up of the two extra small flowers on the stretched out part of her neck. Her head turned to the side so as to face the camera when the Hufflepuff was ready to start shooting. 

It was a better visual than he had even imagined as Ernie finished. Dusting his hands off of the sugar deliberately over her body. Neville concluded it was because he was aware of the added shine it was causing. 

Neville turned around only a moment after his friend focused on shooting her. Walking all around her in a circle and taking more pictures than he could even try to keep track of. He willed his erection away for when he was done with her, and ready for him to join. Getting lost in the idea of shagging her right then and there covered in flowers in the wide open nature he had forgotten he was naked. All he could focus on was the added decreation on the small amount of cleavage he loved to lick. Thinking of the way she always arched to him….

“Neville?” Ernie called, and he opened his eyes. Despite knowing his erection hadn’t waned, he turned slowly enough to see both him and Pansy looking at him with raised eyebrows. 

“How about we try on your side first? Propped up on your right arm, yes just like that,” Ernie smiled seeming oblivious to his public problem and behavior. 

He nodded and walked awkwardly to wear Ernie gestured, and hurried to the ground behind his girlfriend in an attempt to hide his arousal. Neville watched with heightened senses as the Hufflepuff approached them. Getting far too close making him want to place his hand on Pansy’s stomach protectively and smooth up and down her in an effort to soothe mostly himself. 

On his knees Ernie began removing the violets from Pansy’s hip bone, and the little bush of black air above her parts. One that hid the delicate pink folds much like the purple petals, he knew only he had ever touched. It caused his nostrils to flare as his eyes fixated on Ernie’s moving hands, the images that ran through his mind were shockingly not as much out of jealousy as he had thought they would be. He trusted Pansy with everything. Hell he was weeks away from proposing to the witch. 

Ernie then lowered her knee, twisting her hip slightly for a new position that showcased his own exposed body as well. As the bloke went for his own knee though to bend it up, Neville’s heart stopped. His cheeks heated in record speed, and the Hufflepuff froze. He didn’t know if he was more horrified or embarassed to feel his cock jump, bouncing off his girlfriend's tilted bum when the Hufflepuff’s hand brushed the side of his erection. 

Looking up from where he apparently had looked down to see the sight of himself pressed closer to Pansy, he saw Ernie already reaching for more sugared violets seeming to pretend nothing had happened. He just started rearranging them on Pansy again due to her new positioning. Adjusting some here and there before Neville watched him take a deep breath before focusing only at his body, and where he was going to place the flowers. Along his shoulder, his rib that was flush against Pansy as he laid propped up on his elbow. As he moved lower the moment grew tense in the air, and he saw the bloke’s hand shake a little. It was mildly fascinating to watch the hesitation.

“Oh sweet Merlin,” Ernie mumbled looking at him directly. “Mate you’re going to have to get that thing to go down.” 

“Hey now,” Pansy tried chastising , causing them both to look over to her face. “No goofing off.” 

“Goofing off?” Neville asked with wide eyes.

“As much as I’m good or interested with pictures of uh….shagging,” Ernie hurried to stammer out. “I don’t know if I’m up for uh...I don’t think I can uh...you know. You two... It would just get weird you know?” 

Oddly enough Neville had to bite his lips together to keep from laughing. It might have been a choked laugh of embarrassment originally, but it turned to one of actual amusement as Pansy smirked at the bloke. It made him just want to kiss her in a new surge of more arousal that had him subtly grinding his pelvis against her backside. He had to restrain himself from doing just that. He fucking loved the witch’s playfullness. 

“I’m sure,” the Slytherin said, far too casually. “It’s rather distracting though feeling your hard on against my knee with Neville’s against my arse. That’s called being teased.” 


End file.
